The Curtain Rises
by MistresofRave
Summary: Sango finally makes her choice and it has major rammifications and exactly what is Naraku doing? Companion piece and continuation of The Darkness Emerges. Complete.


_**Give me Somewhere to Stand, And I will move the earth**_

Sango felt her breathing catch as she looked at the woman in front of her, she felt her kindness radiating off of her like heat. That hand that touched Sango's cheek was mysteriously soothing, like her loving Miroku, but it somehow held something more. She almost felt, home. That was the proper word for it, she felt like she was at home for the first time in her life. She took a deep breath before looking at her and whispering.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because dear Sango, listen to your heart. Listen deep down in your heart to what your soul is telling you. I have seen you for many years; you have danced in my dreams and my vision. Twirling and dancing for everyone that you knew. For so many years you were lost Sango and I felt and endured it with you. I felt your loneliness, your sorrow, you pain. And I felt your joy, your pleasure, and I felt you become complete. And I knew you were almost ready. And that it was almost time, time for either my death or your salvation." Kagome smiled at her. "I have waited for you for so long Sango. I've seen your life play out before my eyes and it is an honor to meet you, truly it is. I feel as if you are my lost sister, someone that I have been searching for my entire life. You have been truly blessed by the Kamis, they have sent me to intervene in your life, I am a child of the blessed Midoriko herself." Kagome said with a smile as she looked at the shocked look on Sango's face. All in the feudal era knew of Midoriko and the service she had done for all against the demons that raged against the land.

"But truly if you are the descendent of Midoriko and child of the Kamis, have you not fallen out of their grace. Before you, in what seems like an extremely compromising situation, is one of the demon lords of our lands. How can this reflect upon you and I just cannot fathom how the kamis would allow such a relationship."

"I am my own person Sango. I am a child of misplaced time. I am out of my time, I live hundreds of years in the future, before I came to this land. Sesshoumaru here has always been here for me. There was a time in which we hated each other. Oh I remember how it was, I found him infuriating, he at first thought I was a prostitute. Then he hated me for my alliance with his brother—"

"—Half-brother…" Sesshoumaru growled.

"—Yes I am sorry my love, half-brother. He gets so testy about it, really it's just silly!" Kagome said with a quiet airy laugh. "But eventually we came to have an alliance, with the unfortunate untimely expiration of his half-brother we were forced into an alliance and he was kind enough to allow me to live with him. Time passed and eventually our relationship turned to friendship, although he would never admit he had friends, allies were the closest he would ever get. But of course it eventually turned to love and I love him with all my heart. I am bearing his child and the Kamis have appeared to me. They have told me our child will be the strongest in history and a paragon among both humans and demons. And that is why this is so important Sango. Naraku wants you to kill me, to wipe out the only chance that we have against him. This world will fall into darkness and decay, there will be crimes all over our small world and evil will run unchecked." She sighed softly. "I hate to put this pressure on you, truly I do, dear Sango. But the time has come and a decision must be made, and unfortunately, I'm afraid the fate of the world rests on your shoulders." Kagome sighed softly and looked sadly at Sango as she backed up into her lovers embrace.

"There's something that my father told me once long ago…" Sango began to say as she looked up at the priestess before her. "…'Give me somewhere to stand and I will move the earth.'" Sango said as she looked up at the priestess before her. "I have made my choice." Sango raised her Hirakotsu in the air and she watched the demon lord twitch. "I am with you." Sango said as she sheathed it on her back. "But I do have a request from you priestess."

"Of course Sango dear! Of course!" Kagome said happily as a radiant smile crossed her face as she bounced up and down.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked at his mate, she sure tried his patience sometimes.

"My lover, my soul mate, he is trapped there with Naraku. I cannot think to leave him with him, he was the one who rescued me and helped me to find myself. I have to get him out." Sango said as she pleaded with the pair, hands on her heart.

"Yes Sango, I know." Kagome said with a smile. "And of course we can rescue him. I wouldn't have thought of anything other. However, we must start preparing to take measures and our training to stop him. For that I would wish you to stay with us and train with us Sango. My mate is a fierce, flawless swordsman and a great teacher, if you stay he will train you." Kagome said as she looked at the woman in front of her. She had waited for this for so long. She could not believe that it was finally here, and the steps were being taken. Though her power was great ever since Kikyou had died and she had received all of her powers back. She had received an elevated consciousness, spells came easily to her, and best of all she could control her powers. But sometimes they were stubborn especially when she was trying to do something that she did not before know how to do.

But now as Sango gave an affirmative nod the trio went on their way to get to the Western lands where all of their training would begin. Kagome was excited and nervous at the same time; Sesshoumaru was furthering her training with swords. He was overly cautious and afraid he was going to lose her but couldn't outrightly say that. So he made some hullabaloo about wanting her to be able to defend herself. He was so upset that she agreed to train with him. He was a good teacher and she caught on fast. However what he was going to be training her in now was particularly advanced and he was not the most patient teacher and she did believed she would be yelled at a lot during the process.

Naraku was restless. This was the first time in a long time that he did not have Sango by his side at night. He must admit that he loved his dirty, little Demon Slayer doll. He had noticed an increase in her and the monk's relationship but he was not worried. He could control whatever he did, he noticed an increase in the sexual activities as well, his doll was starting to make and take part in there motions. Which was intriguing and interesting to him.

He sent her on this mission with a long riding on her. If she was able to kill the priestess unawares then his plan would go perfectly. He needed to take care of that wench. She was a danger to him and all of his plans. Besides the fact that the miko was the only one in this universe that was capable of defeating him, the child that she carried in her womb was a danger to them all. It was supposed to be a paragon, Kanna had foretold what was going to happen to him a month previous. It would be strong and full demon like Sesshoumaru, it would also be a priest and possess the powerful powers of his mother. He needed this done by Sango badly. It was now that he wondered exactly how things were going with her. If she had found Kagome yet and if she had killed the priestess. Naraku was sure that she would put up a fight. She would do her best not to harm Sango, she would try and talk her way out of the situation. Failing that Sesshoumaru was sure to be with her as the demon never left her side, and now the miko was a force to be reckoned with in herself. He wondered now if his toy would be able to win or not. He certainly would be put out if he had to train himself a new toy. Naraku chuckled at that thought, the thought of the fight turned him on.


End file.
